1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable tracking device and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for tracking objects that has the ability to utilize multiple communication systems to transmit and receive data relating to the object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tracking living and non-living mobile objects, assets, or other items is essential to understanding biological and non-biological patterns. Tracking systems that provide various types of data relating to tracked objects are desirable for applications that require non-interrupted visibility of the mobile object through a journey. Existing tracking systems typically employ satellite, radio wave, or other wireless technologies.
Many tracking systems for inanimate objects have been disclosed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,196,621 and 7,218,227 disclose tracking systems for aircraft, trucks, vans, automobiles, cargo containers, trailers, busses, trains, locomotives, rail cars, or watercrafts. The tracking systems include a solar powered tracker tag having a tear-drop shaped housing and an antenna. The systems also include a data communication network, a tracking information network, and a GPS satellite constellation.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,236,091 discloses a position-tracking system that includes a tracking device and a host system. The tracking device computes its position within a predetermined area and transmits its position to the host system 18 through a wireless telephone network. The tracking device also includes a power management module.
Several animal tracking systems have also been disclosed. U.S. Pat. No. 7,106,189 discloses such a tracking system that includes a tracking device, a homing station, a communication network, and a manual alignment fixture. The tracking device includes multiple gyroscopes, a magnetic field sensor, signal conditioning and sampling circuitry, and a data processing element. The data processing element sends and receives information through wireless communication. The system does not rely upon GPS.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,498,565 discloses a tracking wireless transceiver for use on vehicles, people, or animals. The transceiver includes an antenna, a power supply, and memory and processor circuits. The transceiver may be used within a cellular telephone system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,720,879 discloses an animal collar for locating and tracking animals. The collar includes a digital video camera for transmitting real time full motion video signals over a wireless network. The collar also includes a GPS unit.
A lightweight animal tracking device has been disclosed by Microwave Telemetry, Inc. of Columbia, Md. The device is 38 mm×17 mm×12 mm and weighs 9.5 g. The device is solar powered with a temperature sensor. The device utilizes an external antenna to connect to the Argos system to facilitate tracking.
A lightweight animal tracking collar has been disclosed by North Star Science and Technology, LLC in King George, Va. The solar-powered collar weighs 12 g. The collar includes a Globalstar® transmitter coupled to a GPS receiver. The collar communicates with the GPS system through an external antenna.
A mini GPS collar and backpack has been disclosed by Televilt of Lindesberg, Sweden. The collar collects position data utilizing GPS and UHF beacons. The position data can be downloaded to a PC. The collar weighs 60 g.
A collar that utilizes GPS technology and global system for mobile communication (GSM) technology to track animals has been disclosed by Africa Wildlife Tracking of Pretoria, South Africa. The collar utilizes on-board batteries for power.
A GPS/GSM collar for tracking animals has been disclosed by Blue Sky Telemetry of Aberfeldy, Scotland. The collar weighs at least 470 g and utilizes a rechargeable battery for power.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,870 discloses a system that is designed for tracking migratory birds. The system includes a platform transmitter terminal that has a solar array, a power supply control/protection means, an encoder, and transmitter means. The power supply control/protection means interfaces with the solar array to ensure that the transmitter means has sufficient power for at least two hours to facilitate communication with an overhead satellite system.
A GPS unit for avian research has been disclosed by Sirtrack of Havelock North, New Zealand. The GPS unit is powered by a rechargeable lithium polymer rechargeable battery. The unit weighs between 22 g to 24 g with dimensions of 45 mm×25 mm×18 mm. The device is attached via a harness, a backpack or glue. The Sirtrack GPS unit collects GPS data, but does not provide for the remote access or remote downloading of data.
A GPS/GSM backpack and harness for tracking large birds has been disclosed by Environmental Studies of Duderstadt, Germany. The backpack is powered by an on-board battery and weighs 155 g.
The typical device that is used to track wildlife is heavy and large. The remaining devices have small memories that limit the frequency of data collection and the amount of data that can be stored and transmitted. These devices are not interactive, do not provide real-time data, and have complex, inefficient, and inflexible software. These devices also have external antennas that cause premature failures. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved tracking device.